Hedgehog Day
by Futuramakid
Summary: A parody of Groundhog Day with Sonic AND a Star Trek TNG Sonic SatAM crossover. Please R&R! SonicXSally, and for no particular reason, RikerXBunny.
1. Chapter 1

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

A/N: The parody doesn't really show until next chapter. ALSO: I know I can't type the accents, so I won't even try.

"Wake up, Sonic!"

"5 more minutes," grumbled the groggy blue hedgehog. "Sonic, time is of the essence if our plan is going to work today!" said Sally, shaking him. "I'm up, I'm up," said Sonic. He got out of bed. "You really think this'll work, Sal?" "Have my plans ever NOT worked?" she replied. "Good point," Sonic answered. They gathered the others, and went over the plan. "So, Antoine, Rotor you sneak to the back of his base to climb into an air duct. Sonic and I will distract Robotnik and his SWAT bots up front." "What do I do?" asked Bunny. "You," replied Sally, "go through the top with Tails. When we get to the center, we'll have Robotnik surrounded." "Sounds great, Sal!" said Sonic. None of them was aware of the hidden microphone caught on Antoine's shirt. They would never know what was coming.

A super being watched them from a distance. "How sad they shall be caught," he thought, "That blue one reminds me of myself."

Sonic and Sally looked at the edge of Robotropolis. "Let's do it to it!" they said to each other. Sonic raced out into the open. He was surrounded by SWAT bots that appeared out of nowhere. Robotnik walked up behind Sally and grabbed her. "Bravo, hedgehog! You played right into my hands! And now, to add to your defeat, I have in my hands the weapon that will kill Sally Acorn." He held an odd looking dagger. He jabbed the weapon straight through her chest. "SONIC!" She called his name with her last breath. "This is a warning. Cease and desist, or worse things will happen," said Robotnik after a maniacal laugh. Then Robotnik and the SWAT bots disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Sonic ran to where Sally's body lay. He picked her body up, and ran to warn the others. That night, they planned a funeral. Before he cried himself to sleep, Sonic's only thought was "Why?".


	2. Chapter 2

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

"Wake up, Sonic!"

"WHAT?" he shouted, "Sal, you're DEAD! You shouldn't be here!" "Did you eat your own cooking again?" she asked. "Come on, we have to hurry!" "Was it really all a dream?" Sonic asked himself. A super being appeared in front of him. It was peculiarly dressed in what looked like a red and black spandex uniform with four gold dots at the neck. "No, my blue friend, it was no dream," the being replied. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "I," he replied, "am Q." "I like you, Sonic, you remind me a bit of myself and also a bit of a starship captain friend of mine. So I'm going to do you a favor. You get to repeat this day, over and over until you get a happy ending. However, you may choose to turn this offer down." "So, I have infinite chances to save her?" Sonic said. "Yep," said Q, "just say the word, this will continue. However, you are the only one who will know of the repetition. What is your answer, my little blue friend?" "YES!" replied Sonic, "Thank you!" "I think you mean, 'ThanQ'" said Q, before he vanished in a burst of light with a bit of laughter. "What an odd man," said Sonic. He shrugged, and left. Sonic went to the place where they went over the plan. "So, Antoine, Rotor you sneak to the back of his base to climb into an air duct. Sonic and I will distract Robotnik and his SWAT bots up front." "What do I do?" asked Bunny. "You," replied Sally, "go through the top with Tails. When we get to the center, we'll have Robotnik surrounded." "Sal, maybe you should be the one going through the roof," said Sonic. "Why?" Sally asked. "Just a feeling I had," replied Sonic. Again, none of them was aware of the hidden microphone caught on Antoine's shirt. They, excluding Sonic, would never know what was coming.

An odd man with pointed ears was conversing with Robotnik. "How much do you want for the cloaking devices?" asked the morbidly obese tyrant. " Just," said the pointed eared man known as Janquir, 'plans for that marvelous device that turns flesh and blood into wire and metal." "You mean the roboticizer?" said Robotnik, "They're yours." He said, printing out the plans and handing them over. "Pleasure doing business with you," said Robotnik. "Jolan Tru," said Janquir, "and don't hesitate to ask for our help again. Long live your race." "And may the Romulan Star Empire flourish," said Robotnik.


	3. Chapter 3

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

A/N: This has become less of a parody and more of a reimagining, a la the Just Imagine, Stan Lee creates series.

"Sonic, we can't go by your hunch!" said Sally. "Fine, Sal, we do it YOUR way," said Sally

Sonic and Sally looked at the edge of Robotropolis. "Let's do it to it!" they said to each other. "I hope my plan works," thought Sonic as he raced out into the open. He was surrounded by SWAT bots that appeared out of nowhere. Robotnik walked up behind Sally and grabbed her. "Bravo, hedgehog! You played right into my hands! And now, to add to your defeat, I have in my hands the weapon that will kill Sally Acorn." "WAIT!" yelled Sonic. "I propose a deal," he said, "My surrender for her life." "Hmm..." said Robotnik, weighing the pros and cons, "No tricks?" "No tricks," assured Sonic, "Just let her go." "Don't give your life for mine Sonic," screamed Sally, "I'm not worth it!" "SWAT bots, chain the hedgehog! Princess, you're free to go, for now, anyway" said Robotnik. "What?" Sally said, "YOU, keep a deal?" "I'll deal with you later," he said, "SWAT bots, activate the portable roboticizer." Sally shrieked in horror as she watched her closest friend, nay, her true love turned into a mindless machine. "Sonic, KILL HER!" said Robotnik. "Affirmative," said the roboticized Sonic. "Note that I didn't say HOW MUCH later, Princess," added Robotnik. Her last words as Sonic's metal hand closed around her neck, were "You will pay."


	4. Chapter 4

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

A/N: I don't know about the accuracy of the stardate, I looked up the system on Memory Alpha, and did my best to make one so this occurs after All Good Things.

Captain's log.

Stardate: 48169.5

We are in orbit around a small pre-first contact blue-green planet named Mobius. We have captured a Romulan who has been trading technology with the native lifeforms. It is unknown what he gave, but he has plans that may be valuable to enemies of the Federation, especially the Borg.

End Captain's Log.

Riker is questioning the Romulan. "First of all, who are you?" Riker asked. "Janquir," replied the Romulan. "What are these plans?" Riker asked. "What plans?" said Janquir. "Don't play dumb," said Riker, "You'll only make it worse on yourself." "It is a... roboticizer," replied Janquir. "A what?" said Riker. "It turns living things into robot slaves," the Romulan explained. "What did you give them for it?" questioned Riker. "Not them, him," corrected the Romulan. "Who?" said Riker. "Julian Robotnik, an evil dictator I have much respect for. He rules most of this world, thanks to the roboticizer. However, the Freedom Fighters are becoming an increasing threat." "Who are these 'Freedom Fighters'?" asked Riker. "They resemble animals of your 20th century cartoons. They are the reason he needed my technology." Janquir replied. "For the second time, what technology did you give him?" said Riker. "A device of my own design, a personal cloaking device. The Freedom Fighters will surely fall now."said the Romulan, smiling like a lunatic. Riker left to report to his captain.

"Captain, I see no way to undo this without making first contact," Riker said. "You are correct, Number One," said Picard. "Therefore, we cannot help." "But, we know someone who can, and who could use a few good deeds to keep his powers." said Riker. "Surely you don't mean we should try to get help from-" said Picard. "Yes," said Riker, "I mean Q." "There was a flash of light. "You rang?" said Q. "Yes," said Riker. "This planet-" "Oh yes, I know it needs my help, but guess what? I already am!" interjected Q. "What? How?" said Picard. "There's this hedgehog, Sonic on the planet. Today Sally Acorn, his true love, a princess, not to mention the brains of the Freedom Fighters, is murdered. I gave him the chance to relive it until he can get his happy ending," explained Q. "'Happy ending'?" said Picard, looking quizically at Q. "Yes, a happy ending, Robotnik's latest scheme defeated, Sally alive, Sonic alive, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera," explained Q, "However, now you and your ship are stuck in the loop." "I seem to remember something like this from a movie i saw in a 20th century culture class I took at the Academy," said Riker, "About a man who had to repeat a day over and over until he got something right." "Permission to leave?" said Riker, "I want to have Data look up the movie." "Granted," replied Picard. Riker entered the turbolift. "Bridge," he said. "I want you to look up an old movie about a man who has to repeat a day over and over," he told Data. "Aye, sir," Data replied. He walked over to a computer console 5.4 seconds later, he told Riker that there were 2 results. "One is from 1993 starring Bill Murray, and a more recent one from 2384, both entitled 'Groundhog Day'." Data said. "Give me a summary of the older one," said Riker. "A weatherman is forced to relive his least favorite day, Groundhog Day seemingly forever. He plays practical jokes, commits multiple suicides, and eventually escapes on the Groundhog Day when he gets the female lead, played by Andie MacDowell, to have the perfect night out with him." "Sounds like Q has set up a 'Groundhog Day' for our hedgehog" concluded Riker.


	5. Chapter 5

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

"Q, will you let us in on the game?" asked Picard. "Let us keep knowledge of the previous day?" "I will, if you promise not to work against Sonic," responded the Trickster God. "Make it so," said Picard.

The rest of the day was very uneventful.

Captain's log.

Stardate: 48169.5. Again.

We are still in orbit around a small pre-first contact blue-green planet named Mobius. We are stuck in a time loop. We are the few who Q has permitted to know it. We have recaptured a Romulan who has been trading technology with the native lifeforms. Data is poring over all Starfleet law to look for a scapegoat so that we may make contact.

End Captain's log.

"Wake up, Sonic!"

Sonic woke with a start. "Oh man, I can't believe I did that," he thought. "Hurry up, time is of the essence if our plan is to work," she said. Sonic's thoughts raced, trying to come up with a plan. He walked out. The overview of the plan went as usual, and they were off. However, today was different. Today, he was sure he would win. He raced out, and before the SWATbots could decloak he was back to where Sally stood. Robotnik decloaked and grabbed Sally "Bravo, hedgehog! You played right into my hands! And now, to add to your defeat, I have in my hands the weapon that will kill Sally Acorn." He held an odd looking dagger. Sonic quickly pushed her out of the way, and took the death meant for her. "SONIC!" She called his name as she watched with horror. "This is a warning. Cease and desist, or worse things will happen," said Robotnik after a maniacal laugh. Then Robotnik and the SWAT bots disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Sally crouched over his body and went to warn the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

Sonic woke up. He knew he wasn't where he should be. It looked like some forgotten corner of Robotropolis. This meant the loop was over, he was dead or a new player had entered the arena. An odd looking cross between a man and a robot came in. "We are Borg. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated," said 5 of 99.

Captain's log.

Stardate: 48169.5. Again.

We are still in orbit around a small pre-first contact blue-green planet named Mobius. We have recaptured a Romulan who has been trading technology with the native lifeforms. A Borg cube has entered the time loop and abducted Sonic. We have decided to do what the late James T. Kirk would do and interfere to do what's right.

End Captain's log.

"Huh?" said Sonic, "Whaddya mean 'assimilate'?" 5 of 99 grabbed him. "You will see," it said. "You are to be our… spokesman to your planet. You will encourage them to improve themselves by joining the Collective. To do this you must be one of us," it explained. "And what if I don't want to?" Sonic asked. "Your desires are irrelevant. You will be assimilated," it replied. It dragged him into a room. There, he was assimilated.

Later…

"I'm picking up a signal on Nicole!" said Sally, who, never going on with the plan because Sonic was missing, was still alive. "Come over here!" she yelled. The other Freedom Fighters did so. Sonic, or rather an assimilated Sonic appeared onscreen. "I am Velox of Borg. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated. Your existence will radically change. You will adapt to service us." "What?" said Sally, "Wait! I'm getting another signal!" The bridge of the Enterprise-D appeared. "What you just saw was Sonic," said Picard, "or what's left of him. He has been added to a hive mind known as the Borg Collective. Unless we work together, we have no chance of saving him. Do you wish to help us?" "Yes," said Sally. "Alright then. Bridge to transporter room, beam them up." said Picard. Suddenly, a blue light washed over them, and they disappeared.

Picard started off to the transporter room to get the Freedom Fighters completely up to speed. "Where are we?" asked Bunny. "We are on a starship," replied the captain, "specifically, the Enterprise-D." "Amazing," said Rotor, "I've been working on something like this for months. I was going to test it tomorrow." "Well, then maybe we weren't as early as we thought," whispered Riker to Picard. "Riker will train you with our weapons in the holodeck," Picard told them. Riker led them into the holodeck. "Computer, program Riker training 1," he said to the computer. The black walls with a yellow grid were replaced with something akin to a shooting gallery. The Freedom Fighters were in awe. This was nowhere near anything they'd seen before. "This," Riker said, holding up his phaser, "is a type 2 phaser. We will carry these on our belts, but they will not be our primary weapon. There are multiple settings on it, however these will not be used, as we will be cycling frequencies. To fire, first aim it at the target, then push this button," he said, pointing to a button on top of the phaser. "Pick one up off that rack and try hitting on of the targets," he told them. Sally had the best aim, hitting directly in the center of her target. They practiced for about 10 minutes, and then went to the next weapon. A type-3 phaser rifle appeared. They went over its uses, and Riker led them to the briefing room. "Now, in one hour you are to beam into the Borg cube along with some of my crew. You will need to destroy the cube's power centers. On the way, it would be useful to blow up the distribution nodes. These will deactivate Borg in your immediate vicinity. Then, find Sonic. Once you do, we'll beam you back and he'll get the same treatment Dr. Crusher gave me," said Picard, "Any questions?" "Wouldn't that take out life support as well, Captain?" asked Sally. "No," he responded, "They have backup generators for life support. I wish you luck. You may make use of the ship's facilities until then." Bunny headed to Ten Forward with Riker. They sat down at the bar. "And who are you?" asked Guinan. "I'm Bunny Rabbot, toughest gal on Mobius," Bunny replied. "I'll have a glass of synthehol scotch," Riker said. "I'll have what he's havin'" said Bunny. "Are you scared about this?" she asked him. "Me? Scared? No. As long as we have Picard on the bridge, and Wesley at the helm, we can't fail," he replied. "I wish I was as sure as you are," she said. "I've already come this close to being a robot slave, I don't want to do it again." "Don't worry, I'm going too, so I'll protect you." "You promise?" she asked. "I promise," he assured her. Then he kissed her. "Do I sense a little moment?" said Guinan, handing them their synthehol. "To us?" said Riker. "That sounds good," said Bunny, clinking glasses with Riker.

Sally had gone back to the holodeck. "Computer, what is your knowledge of my planet?" asked Sally. "Very little. An orbiting probe picked up the layout of buildings of the past, but it is very different from now," the computer replied. "Do you know of any individuals?" she asked. "Yes, from the hidden cameras," it replied. "Make a recreation of Mobotropolis, and of King Acorn." "Individual not on record" it replied. "Then recreate Sonic the Hedgehog," she said. "Recreation possible," said the computer. It scanned the Borg ship and copied the memories and personality of Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic flickered into existence in front of her. "Sal?" he said, "What happened? One minute I'm struggling to get control of what's left of my body, and now I'm here." "You are a copy of your personality. The holodeck gave you a body. I needed to see you again," she explained. She broke into tears. "Wait! This isn't the Sal I know!" he said. "You wouldn't do this. You would be strong to the end. I know, because you've already died twice in this loop." "What?" she said. "We've been repeating variations of this day for 5 days," he explained, "In all but one, you died. In the other, I died." "Wow," she said, "how did that happen?" "First day, you're killed. First repeat, I didn't know what was happening. This smooth talker named Q offers me the chance to repeat this day over and over until we get a good ending. I accept, and here we are," he said, "Sal, I know you can succeed at anything you try." "Thanks Sonic. I needed to hear that from you," she replied. "I love you, Sal," he said, then he embraced her. "Away team and Freedom Fighters to transporter room," said Picard over the intercom. "Computer, can you put the memory of this into Sonic's real mind?" she asked. "95 chance of success," it replied. "Do so, then end program. Till we meet again, Sonic," she said in parting.


	7. Chapter 7

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

Meanwhile, in the lounge section of Ten Forward…

"Hello," said Data. "Hi," said Rotor, "Who are you?" "I am Data. I am an android. I am similar to a robot, except I am a sentient being, so I control my life," he replied. "Wow," said Rotor, "Not even Robotnik has stuff that advanced!" "Robotnik?" said Data, slightly tilting his head. "He's an evil dictator on my planet. He wants to expand his empire of Robotropolis to cover all of Mobius. He has no concern for the environment, or even other people. He's turned a lot of the population into robotic slaves," Rotor explained. "Ah!" said Data, "It sounds like he is the personification of the sides of humanity I do not wish to emulate." "You are a technological breakthrough, but you want to be _human?_" said Rotor, perplexed. "Yes," said Data, "I long for true emotion, to know the feeling of a laugh, to sneeze, the whole human experience, but alas, I have a slim chance of doing so." "Data," said Rotor, "I'll do my best to help you realize that dream." "How so?" inquired Data. "If you give me your schematics, I'll try to develop something to help you have emotions," Rotor replied. "Why, that sounds great," Data said, "Take this PADD, it has my schematics and other useful information on technology." "Thanks, Data!" Rotor said. "Anything, to be closer to human," Data said. "Away team and Freedom Fighters to transporter room," said Picard over the intercom. "Well, I guess we better get going" said Rotor.

Sally walked out of the holodeck feeling better than she had in quite a while. She would rescue her lover, and the Lord have mercy on anyone who got in her way. She headed to the transporter room. "These are the members of the Enterprise crew who will be going with you. You all know Commander Riker," said Picard, "this is Data, the android, the Klingon to the left of him is Worf, and the lady is our chief medical officer, Beverly Crusher." "Let's get going," said Sally. "To the left is your equipment. You each get type 2 and type 3 phasers, a comm badge, and a bat'leth, in case they adapt to the frequencies too quickly," Picard told them, "Good luck!" They stepped on the pads and beamed over.


	8. Chapter 8

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

Sally aimed her phaser at a Borg. "Wait! Don't shoot yet, they won't attack unless you prove to them you're a threat!" said Riker. "Don't shoot? DON'T SHOOT? YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE MERCY ON THESE…. THESE THINGS THAT HURT MY SONIC! I DON'T THINK SO!" she screamed before shooting. She ran like a berserker, shooting every Borg she saw. They quickly adapted to the phaser settings. She took out her bat'leth. The Borg weapons quickly melted it. They had already captured the others. She was helpless.

Sally was taken into a chamber where she was restrained to the wall and was to be assimilated. She immediately recognized the person at the console. "SONIC!" she yelled. Velox winced as if he had experienced physical pain at those words. "Don't! I love you!" she continued "Sal… No! Love… is… irrelevant…. Must… regain… control! … Not…if I… have anything… to say about it! " Sonic/Velox said. Sonic was boldly doing what no hedgehog had done before: fighting against the Borg for control of his body and getting it, if only in spurts. He fell to his knees. "YES! I HAVE CONTROL!" yelled Sonic, "Other Borg on this ship: commence shutdown sequence! Ship: Commence self destruct in 2 minutes."

Meanwhile…

Bunny and the others were in a holding cell. A Borg let down the force field. "Rabbot, come with me," said 9 of 9. Riker thought of his promise, and attacked the Borg. It quickly won and dragged him to an assimilation chamber. A few minutes later, he emerged. He let down the force field. "Rabbot, come with…" he said, shutting down.

Sonic ran to the console. He pressed the button to release the metal holding Sally to the wall. He picked her up. "Sonic... you- you're..." "Back? Heck yeah!" he replied "Anyone else we know here?" "Yes," she answered. She tapped her comm badge. "Sally to away team, do you read?" "Loud and clear, sugar," said Bunny, "Riker was assimilated saving me, but now the mechanical men including him up and quit, I assume that was your doing?" "Not mine- Sonic's. It's a long story," Sally answered. "Enterprise, 9 to beam up," she said. They beamed up right as the cube exploded.

"Number one!" yelled Picard. "What the devil happened?" "Well, it's kind of my fault," said Sally, "I went a little berserk about this after he told me not to shoot and used all our shots too quickly." "Understood," said Picard, "Crusher, take Riker and Sonic to Sickbay." Sonic walked off the pad to follow Crusher. Picard was perplexed. "Sonic was the Borg who was supposed to assimilate me. His love and determination to protect me helped him to resist the Borg. He's in control now," Sally explained. "Sally, do you know what this means?" he asked her. "Not exactly," she replied. "Sonic's mind has left an impression on the whole collective. Their hive mind has been weakened," Picard explained, "The Federation owes Sonic a great debt of gratitude."


	9. Chapter 9

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

Sally paced in front of the sickbay doors. She was feeling very antsy. I'm the reason this chain of events occurred, she thought. There was a flash of light. "No you're not," said Q, who had appeared in front of her, "I am, mostly." "You're that Q fellow, aren't you?" "Yes indeed, I am," he confirmed, "and I have to admit, you are quite the catch!" "What?" she said. "Sonic has a great eye for girls, erm, I mean, squirrels," Q continued. "Thanks, I think…" Sally responded, confused. "So sad he'll die in there," Q commented. "What!" Sally yelled. "Just kidding!" responded Q. "I'll show YOU just kidding!" said Sally. She swung her fist at Q, but found it stopped in midair. "I guess Sonic didn't explain the whole omnipotence thing well, did he?" Q said, gesturing up as she was lifted off the ground, "I can control all time and space. I can make anything happen. If I want a cartoon character to exist, they do. If I say two and two is fish, whaddya know, it is." He dropped her. "Comprende?" he asked. "What's a comprende?" she asked. "It means 'do you understand?'" clarified Q. "Then yes," she said, "but I'd love to have proof." "Proof? You want proof? Here's some proof!" Q said. She suddenly shrunk to one inch tall. "There you have it," Q said, "I caused that. Proof enough?" "Yes, it's proof enough," Sally responded. "Anything I could do you for?" he asked, "seeing as I am responsible for this, I thought I'd make it up to you." "Well," said Sally, "I'd love it if you'd restore the roboticized Mobians, capture Robotnik, bring back Daddy, and restore Mobotropolis." Q snapped his fingers. "'Tis done," he told her. "Thank you SOOOOO much," she said, and she ran up and hugged him. Picard walked up. "I see you've met Q," he began. "Yes," she answered, "and he's decided to make this up to us." "How?" Picard asked. "He got rid of Robotnik and Robotropolis!" Picard raised an eyebrow at Q. "Well, I felt like doing some good!" Q said, "I'm NOT heartless, you know." He snapped his fingers. His eyes glowed yellow, and his body was completely black. "Now I'm a heartless," he said. He snapped his fingers. He went back to his normal appearance. "A little video game humor," he explained. Riker walked out the sick bay door. "Reporting for duty, Captain Picard," he said to his captain, "no thanks to the itchy trigger finger over there." "Don't knock her," Q said, "She helped weaken the Borg hive mind." Sonic walked out of sick bay. "Thank you for your help," said Picard, "you helped weaken a mutual enemy, and rescue Starfleet personnel." "It was nothing," said Sonic, "All in a day's work for a Freedom Fighter."


	10. Chapter 10

Hedgehog Day

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sonic and associated characters, nor Q and associated characters, nor the movie this is a parody of.

Sonic sat in the cockpit of the _Sir Charles_. "Yo, Rote! Everything ready?" he asked. "All systems are go," replied Rotor. Picard stood on the ground a few meters away. Nothing was more beautiful to him than a planet's first warp flight. Standing by him were the other Freedom Fighters, the bridge crew of the _Enterprise_, King Acorn, and the ship's namesake, Sir Charles Hedgehog. "Wow," said Riker, "have you ever seen anything like it?" "No, sugar, but I think you have," Bunny replied. "Yeah," he admitted, "but it still doesn't take away the wonder of first contact." "May this usher in a new era of peace," King Acorn declared. "Would you and your people like membership in our Federation?" asked Picard. "Yes," replied King Acorn, "as you have proven yourselves a noble and peaceful organization." They saw the faint burst of light as the ship went to warp.

THE END…


End file.
